Just Give Me A Chance
by AmongstAFrozenForest
Summary: Elizabeth is heartbroken after Ciel suddenly breaks their engagement. After only a few days her father presents her with an ole tomatum. Which one will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Black Butler.**

** "Elizabeth…" Ciel said as he looked out the window of his study. Finny was chasing Bard around with a pair of tree clippers, someones going to get hurt. Oh well.**

** "Lizzy" She said reminding him to call her that, he never remembered, but for this occasion, he didn't think he should call her Lizzy.**

** "Elizabeth, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here"**

** "No, I thought maybe you wanted to spend some time with me…" he turned around to face her, they were both older now. Elizabeth had matured over the years, she looked more like a woman than a little girl, and she was beautiful. She gave him a tiny smile as she smoothed her hand over the skirt of her lime green dress and then twirled a finger in one of her long blonde curls. Her hair was down today, he liked it down.**

** "Ciel?" She questioned, "Why did you ask me to come here?"**

** "Elizabeth...I'm afraid that…" He trailed off, seeing the look on her face, so sad. It was like she knew what he was about to say. He didn't want to do this, but he had too the contract was so close to ending, this was the only way to spare her pain she'd feel later.**

** "Lizzy" he said her name softly, "I'm afraid that I have to break off our engagement." It went dead silent as Elizabeth took in the words he had spoken. Her smile disappeared, her green eyes filled with tears but she held them back, she swallowed the lump in her throat and simply asked "Why?"**

** "I'm so sorry, Lizzy"**

** "You...broke off our engagement and...what you don't have an explanation!? Why!? Why did you do this!? Why!" She let her tears go, her eyes simply couldn't take the pressure. She turned away from him, she didn't want him to see. Tears were just her weakness bleeding out of eyes.**

** "Elizabeth. I think you should go…"**

** "Yeah...I think so too…" She said through her tears as she slipped a ring off her finger and threw it at him. It was the ring he gave her for her sixteenth birthday, when he thought he had enough time to marry her. She ran out of his study. She was replaced by Sebastian, who looked confused seeing as how he didn't know what his Master was planning.**

** "My Lord, may I ask w-"**

** "Just make sure she gets home safely, Sebastian."**

** It had only been one week since he broke the engagement. Elizabeth sat in her room brushing her blonde curls, looking in the mirror and sighing, her finger felt naked and cold without that ring. That beautiful ring Ciel gave her, it must've been hard for him to give it away. It was his mothers after all.**

"**My Lady, your mother wishes to speak with you sh-" Paul's words stopped when she saw Elizabeth, "Lady Elizabeth you aren't dressed!? Do hurry, get dressed!" Paula said frantically as she ran over to Elizabeth's closet and threw open the large double doors.**

"**Why?" She asked as Paula handed her a dress and shoes, she waited as Lizzy dressed herself.**

"**I can't say. Come downstairs" She said as she grabbed Lizzys arm and tugged her along.**

**Elizabeths smiled as she came down the stairs and hugged her daughter tight. "My Sweet Elizabeth, this is Lord Henry Shepard" She said pointing at a young man looking to be Elizabeths age. He had beautiful blue eyes and shaggy sandy blonde hair, he smiled and kissed her hand.**

** "A pleasure, my lady" he said, Lizzy pulled her hand out of his quickly.**

** "Hello" She said as she looked at her mother with disappointment, she knew how hurt Elizabeth was over Ciel breaking the engagement, how dare she pick a different suitor.**

** "Why don't you show him around the garden Elizabeth" Her mother suggested**

** "Or he could follow the stone path, I'm sure that isn't too difficult for him." She said folding her arms over her chest, she sighed when her mother gave her a glare.**

** "Alright." Lizzy muttered. She talked to him very little as she walked with him through the courtyard, he was a talker though so he obviously didn't mind. He just thought Elizabeth was listening, but really she was thinking about Ciel.**

** "You're very beautiful, my lady" Henry said, "Stunning, how could anyone not want to marry you. Ciel was a fool for letting you go."**

** "And you are a fool if you think flattery will win my heart."**

** "Hm. I'll just have to keep trying then, won't I?"**

** After several grueling hours he left the Mansion, he was a nice guy he really was, Elizabeth didn't want him. She wanted Ciel.**

"**He's a fine match! Better than Ciel ever was!" Her father shouted at her when she informed them she refused to acknowledge him as her fiance.**

"**I don't want to marry him." Elizabeth said simply. **

"**Elizabeth, you don't have too" her mother said, "Though you should"**

"**No, Francis, she does have too. You know for a fact if we let her choose not to marry him, she'll never marry anyone." Her father said, her mother stayed quiet after that.**

"**I won't do it, I won't marry Henry, I'm sorry father, I refuse"**

"**Then you will leave"**

"**Alexis No!" Her mother shouted, he put a hand up to silence her.**

"**You refuse to marry this man, you refuse to acknowledge him as your fiance then I refuse to acknowledge you as my daughter. What will it be Elizabeth? Engaged or orphan?"**

**A/N: Ooooh noooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone waited for a reply, Lizzy just stood there shocked because she couldn't believe he said that. **

"**Alright…" She said softly her parents released a sigh of relief from their lungs, "I'll go...bye" Lizzy ran out the door carrying nothing with her, no money, no weapons. She didn't have anything, just the clothes on her back. Where was she supposed to go? She couldn't possibly go to Ciel for help, he didn't want to see her, she want to see him.**

**After a few hours of walking Elizabeth had no idea where she was, but she was cold and it was raining. She was in an alley all alone, she probably shouldn't hang out back here. Lizzy sighed and sat on the ground not really caring it was wet, she'd been walking for so long she just needed to sit down.**

"**Hey there sweetie" A man asked his voice sounded like he swallowed a bunch of rocks and he smelled like whiskey, "Got some shiny stuff hanging around your neck" Lizzy stood up**

"**I've had a long night, go rob someone else" She said he laughed and pulled out a knife**

"**Fine we'll do this the hard way" he said and went to grabbed her she dodged him and then swept her leg up to hit him in the back of the knees. He fell with a loud thump and Lizzy went to run but was grabbed from behind, the other man pinned her arms to her side with his large muscular ones. Oh yay, he brought a friend.**

"**That hurt, Princess" He said getting off the soaked ground, "Now give me your pretty necklace" he said**

"**You want it? Fine take it, just get you buddy here to let me go" She snapped. Gravel voice man stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek**

"**I think I want something else. You are beautiful" he said running a long finger down her jawline, neck and trace her collarbone, then down the neckline of her dress.**

"**Get your filthy hands off of me!" She shrieked spitting in his face and then kicking him**

"**Now now, we got ourselves a feisty one" he said grabbing her thigh and shoving his hand up her skirt. She shrieked, kicked him as hard as she could in the most sensitive place a man has, he went down and Elizabeth slammed the back of her head against the other guy who was holding hers face, turned and punched him. He seemed surprised seeing as how women weren't supposed to be trained to be violent in this way. Not everyone had Elizabeth's mother. Elizabeth was surprised when gravel voice had her from behind, he pressed his knife against her throat.**

"**Try that again I'll slit your damn throat" he said low in her ear**

"**Go ahead, kill me. I don't care"**

"**I'm not killing you, not yet. Not until I get what I want." he said as he dragged his tongue across her neck, she shuddered. She took a deep breath and rose her hand quickly, gripping the blade and pulling it away from her throat, she kicked him once again, turned and stabbed him. He wasn't getting up this time, she turned again to see the other man already coming at her, he had her by the shoulders and threw her against the brick wall of a building, he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. Unable to breathe she took the knife and stabbed him like she did the other guy, when he didn't let go, she stabbed again. He let go and she grabbed him in a choke hold and snapped his neck. Not realizing what she had done she put the knife in her boot and ran off.**

**Weeks passed, Elizabeth was eating a biscuit she stole from a nearby restaurant in an alley, she was covered in dirt, scratches, bruises, she tied her hair back with a piece of her sleeve she ripped off her dress, her hair was greasy, messy, she was in need of a bath. Her dress was torn and dirty, some blood but thats okay. She didn't kill anyone else, just them two guys the first night she was on the streets. She robbed a few places though, she needed food, she needed money, she didn't have a choice. Lizzy debated on going home, but she couldn't go back there, she couldn't go to Ciel either.**

"**Master" Sebastian said entering his study, "I have a letter for you"**

"**Let me see" he said taking it and tearing open the envelope, "There's been a series of robberies throughout London for several weeks. Why am I just now being informed?"**

"**I suppose Scotland Yard was having some difficult time with it"**

"**Hm. Alright. The places are listed on the letter, let's go talk to the owners" Ciel said getting up.**

"**This is the first place listed. A small Cafe…" They went in, "I need to speak to the owner" Ciel said to one of the waitresses**

"**Is this about the robbery?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Come along. He's in his office upstairs" **

"**what can I do for you young man?" The man asked scratching his beard that had begun to turn grey, "My names Caesar" **

"**I need to ask a few questions about the robbery that took place here a few weeks ago" Caeser nodded.**

"**She didn't look violent. Not all s-"**

"**Wait did you say she?" Ciel asked**

"**Yes, she was a woman. A young woman, probably about your age it looked. Anyways, the poor thing was starving all she wanted was food and a little money."**

"**What did she look like?"**

"**She was dirty, and her hand had a nasty cut on it. Looked infected too, she was, her hair was dirty but you could tell it was blonde, I think it might've been curly but I can't say for certain. She did have really pretty green eyes, I know that for sure." He said, "I hope that helps"**

"**Thank you" Ciel and Sebastian went to the several other places and all of them gave the same description.**

"**I just can't believe the suspect is a woman" Ciel said as they walked back into his mansion**

"**Jack The Ripper was a woman"**

"**She was also my aunt, your point?" he asked**

"**She killed people, violently. You're surprised the person robbing a few restaurants is a female."**

"**Hm. I see. I'll be in my study, don't bother me unless it's really important"**

"**Yes sir" Sebastian said. Ciel went up to his study, he swore he wouldn't do it, but he couldn't fight the urge anymore. He called Elizabeth, Paula answered.**

"**Hello Paula, it's Ciel. I need to speak to Elizabeth" he said**

"**You...you mean you don't know…." she said softly**

"**What?"**

"**I can't believe no one told you" She said**

"**Paula what is it!?" He asked, he couldn't help it, his mind went straight to the thought that she killed herself, everyone would know, it'd be all over the media.**

"**She...she refused to marry one of the suitors her parents picked for her after you broke off the engagement for no reason I might add. They kicked her out, she hasn't been home in weeks. We don't know if she's dead or alive" Paula **

"**What!?" He hung up, why on earth would they do something like that? Why didn't she come to him? Oh well thats a stupid question. He thought for a moment, the robberies, no wonder the description those people gave sounded so familiar. He knew who she was the whole time.**

"**Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, the demon was there in a second.**

"**Yes?"**

"**The person robbing the cafes and diners. I know who it is"**

"**Who is it, My lord?"**

"**It's Elizabeth" Ciel said**

"**Certainly you're joking"**

"**No I'm not joking!" He snapped, "We need to find her"**

"**Master, hold on. What are you planning on doing when you find her? She committed several crimes, she'll have to be arrested"**

"**I'll find a way to get her out of it."**

**A/N: And the hunt begins :) I hope you like this story. It may take awhile to update again because I'm working on another story "Dream" go check it out if you want! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth sighed, living on the streets wasn't really that bad...could be worse maybe. She sighed and curled up next to a dumpster, sounds gross but it blocked the wind. She was really hungry, she started to think maybe she should start robbing places again, maybe there'd be something in the dumpster she could eat. Lizzy got up and started to search.**

"**Oh sweetie don't do that" A woman said Lizzy looked up. She was a tall woman, fur coat, expensive clothes, heavy makeup. She looked pretty wealthy**

"**What's it to you?" Lizzy snapped**

"**Well, I see that you're hungry, obviously you can't afford food. Why don't you come stay with me and my girls? There's plenty of room"**

"**hmmm...I'll stick with dumpster diving" She said**

"**Oh, come with me" The stranger said grabbing Elizabeths arm and pulling her into a nearby carriage.**

"**Please don't kill me" Lizzy said the woman laughed**

"**Why would I do that? I'm not some crazy murderer! Don't worry Darling, I'll get you some nice food and a bath, some clothes and a warm bed. How does that sound?"**

"**Alright…"**

**They pulled up at a large Mansion and went inside, a few young girls, Lizzys age and under. Ran over and removed the strangers coat, hugged her, and then grabbed Lizzy and ran up the marble staircase.**

"**Here's some clothes" One of them said handing Lizzy a blue dress. She had red curly hair and pretty green eyes. Her freckles were hidden beneath a pile of makeup.**

"**So..what exactly is this place?" Lizzy asked, "And why did you guys drag me up here so suddenly?"**

"**Hm. Well, we had to get you cleaned up right away. Nancy is preparing your bath" The redhead said softly. **

"**Where a-" **

"**It's done!" A blonde girl shouted grabbing Elizabeth and shoving her in the bathroom. She left the room, Elizabeth locked the door. She figured she might as well just get a bath while she could so she scrubbed skin and hair clean. When she was finished and dressed, she looked in the mirror, she forgot how it felt to be clean. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body and made her look flawless. She's never worn something like this, she walked out.**

"**Took you long enough, I'm Adriana, but call me Addy." The redhead said**

"**I'm Elizabeth." Lizzy said looking around. The whole bedroom was red, except the carpet, it was white. The bed sheets were red, the walls were red, curtains on the windows even.**

"**Susie likes the color red" Addy said handing Lizzy a hairbrush, she brushed her hair.**

"**I can tell. What is this place?"**

"**You don't know? You'll find out, Susies already picked someone for you and he a lot." Addy said as she left the room. Lizzy sighed and sat on the bed, what'd she mean by that? A man walked in he was tall, bald, and reeked of alcohol**

"**Oh you're already in here" He said excitedly removing his shirt.**

"**What are you doing!?" Lizzy shrieked as he pinned her down and attempted to slip her dress off. Shoved him off and kicked him he grabbed her and threw her back down on the bed. Oh, she managed to be taken to a whore house, Susie was a pimp. Greeaaaaattt. Lizzy screamed and kicked, she managed to get an arm free and punched him. She ran out of the room as fast as she could. He followed her as she ran out of the mansion, the other prostitutes staring at her like she was insane. Her knife was in the mansion. She couldn't go back for it, he grabbed her and threw her against a tree. She had no idea where she was but they were far from the Whore house. He tore open her dress and groped her breast she kneed him the privates and took off as fast as she could go again. Lizzys feet were bleeding, her smart ass ran right through a thorn bush, she didn't stop running no matter how much it hurt. Elizabeth somehow made it in town and ran right into the street, she heard the carriage coming at her, she didn't have time to move. The horses came to screeching a halt right before hitting her.**

"**Who's the idiot who runs in front of a carriage? Are you trying to get yourself k-" It was Ciel, at first they just stood there staring at eachother and then Lizzy just ran off again.**

"**Lizzy!" He yelled. He must've had Sebastian go after her because thats who grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall of a building.**

"**It's okay, My Lady" Sebastian said looking her over, "What happened to you?"**

"**Let her go" Ciel said, "Lizzy. Your dress.." She quickly held it closed and looked around to see if that man was following her.**

"**I have to go" She said she went to walk away but Sebastian stopped her**

"**We've been looking for you all day. Let me take you home" Ciel said**

"**I'm not going home." She snapped**

"**Alright. Then come with me" She turned around, should she go home with him? She was just almost raped, she went willingly with a stranger to her mansion and she turned out to be running a whore house, She was deathly afraid her "Client" would find her. Lizzy didn't want too, but when she looked at Ciel he looked genuinely concerned for her.**

"**Okay. Fine." She said softly, "But don't tell my parents where I am"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lizzy sighed, Ciel stayed true to his word he made no mention to her parents he found her. Good, they didn't need to know if she was dead alive they didn't deserve to know. She sat alone in the music room playing the piano, a skill she was very talented in. She dreamed of living with Ciel, at this mansion, ever since she was a child. Now that she actually was, she realized it wasn't what she always thought it would be, it was awkward, quiet, and dreadfully lonely. The servants were busy, Ciel was busy, Sebastian was busy. Everyone but Elizabeth was busy doing something.**

** She sighed again and started to play a faster melody, moving her long fingers across the keys of the piano quickly, not messing up once. Edward taught her to play, a long time ago. It's been a while since she last saw him, which made her wonder how he was doing, what he was doing, and if he knew what happened.**

**As said before, Ciel stayed true to his word and had made sure she was comfortable with everything. He bought her clothes and things she may need, though they didn't talk much. At all really, she felt weird living with her ex fiance. It was so awkward.**

"**My, doesn't that sound beautiful" Sebastian said walking in**

"**Thanks" Lizzy said softly**

"**I thought you might like some tea"**

"**Thank you" she said taking the steaming cup. He smiled**

"**You're very welcome, my lady" he said walking away but before he reached the door Lizzy stopped him.**

"**Um. Sebastian, could you do me a favor?" She asked suddenly, "Forgive me I'm sure you're very busy but it won't take long"**

"**It's quite alright, what is it?"**

"**Could you...tell Ciel I wasn't raped, um I know it looked that way when you found me since my dressed was torn open, but honestly he didn't get that far"**

"**I will inform My lord of that" Sebastian said walking towards the door, "Oh and Lady, keep playing, we're all enjoying the music" he added. Lizzy sipped her tea and kept playing.**

"**Master" Sebastian said knocking gently on the door and walking in.**

"**What?" Ciel said not looking up from his paperwork.**

"**Lady Elizabeth asked me to tell you she wasn't raped that night we found her"**

"**Her dress was torn open"**

"**Yes, she says he didn't get that far."**

"**Do you believe her?"**

"**There was nothing about her voice or expression, body language that suggested she was lying so, yes I do" Sebastian said**

"**Alright. Thank you for telling me"**

"**There's one more thing, my lord"**

"**What?" He asked looking up**

"**Lady Elizabeth believes you broke off the engagement for no reason, when infact there was one. She deserves to know why you did what you did, tell her about the contract" Ciel sighed leaned back in his chair.**

"**Do you really think I should?"**

"**Yes"**

"**She'll hate me even more...and you"**

"**Maybe if she knew there was a reason and didn't think it was because you didn't love her, she'll understand." Sebastian said**

"**Alright….alright, go get her please" Ciel said shoving his paperwork in a folder and placing it in his desk. Sebastian nodded and left the room.**

**If before wasn't awkward this definitely was. Lizzy sighed and messed with her hair, being in here again brought back that memory from that horrible day, Ciel broke off the engagement.**

"**What do you want Ciel?" She asked softly playing with the hem of her glove**

"**I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to like it. At all"**

"**Oh God. You're breaking up with me?" She asked, "Oh no that can't be it, you already did that"**

"**Lizzy, I need you to listen"**

"**I am" She said softly, "What?"**

"**The reason I broke off our engagement is because I won't be here to marry you. Even though I really do want too."**

"**What do you mean? Where are you going?" She asked**

"**Lizzy...I'll be dead by then"**

"**What?"**

"**I didn't want to tell you b-"**

"**What kind of sick joke is this!?" she shouted jumping up out of her chair, "Are you just trying to make me feel bad for being angry? Don't make up excuses Ciel! You don't love me, just say it! I can't take it I'm a big girl"**

"**Lizzy I can't say that"**

"**Well...you're going to have too. Say something else! Just don't tell me you're dying"**

"**I can't"**

"**Please! Are you sick?"**

"**No…" He said watching as she bit her nails and pulled at her hair. Ciel got up, "Lizzy I need you to understand that what I'm about to tell you will be hard to hear" he told her everything after that, what really happened on his birthday, the fire, what happened when he was missing right after his parents died, the contract, how he summoned Sebastian. Why he was doing all of this, he even took off his eyepatch and showed her the mark. He told her every last detail.**

"**Lizzy you have to understand…" He pleaded softly she wouldn't say anything, she was speechless, she had nothing to say. "Lizzy, please understand"**

"**Understand what? You...gave your soul to the devil to get revenge on your parents murders...you know how crazy that sounds? Do you even realize what you've done?"**

"**Elizabeth, I know it's hard to believe but it's true"**

"**I believe you…" She whispered, "how could I not? You have the damn mark to prove it. All these years and you never said anything, why didn't you break the engagement years ago, when we were children, before I fell completely and hopelessly in love with you. I thought we'd be….I thought...why? Why wait so long after the fact, not right before you're about to drop dead?"**

"**I didn't want to hurt you" He said**

"**You did a pretty good job at doing the opposite!" She snapped, "I cannot believe you did this! Do you even care about me at all?"**

"**Yes"**

"**You're letting that monster kill you! For something so…" Lizzy trailed off realizing then what Sebastian was going to do, what he had been doing all along, it wasn't murder it was assisted suicide. Lizzys eyes filled with tears and she tried desperately to contain them, she failed and they came streaming down her face.**

"**Lizzy" Ciel said reaching for her she pushed him away, she wanted very badly to go home, to go home and go to sleep and never wake up. Or wake up and see all of this was just a nightmare, a long nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Ciel dropped his hand and looked at her, it'd been so long since he looked at her with both eyes.**

"**I need to go home…" She said softly turning away and reaching for the door. Ciel grabbed her wrist, spun her around and kissed her. She stiffened, surprised he did that and couldn't help but kiss him back, his lips were soft, she always wondered what his would feel like against hers. She broke the kiss and pushed him away.**

"**No." She said, "You can't do this, you can't make me love you even more than before. Don't call me, don't come check on me, don't even think about me. I don't want to see you, Ciel, until you're lying cold and limp in your coffin" She said leaving the room, slamming his study door so hard the windows shook.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated….writers block and all...hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! I am writing this at three in the morning and it took since one thirty, I am writing without my glasses so I apologize if there are any typos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lizzy was once again living at home her parents, they didn't ask about where she had been all this time and what she had been doing. Quite frankly it was none of their business, not even Paula, who Elizabeth told everything too, knew she lived with Ciel for a little while or that he had kissed her. She tried hard not to think about it, hated the fact everytime she remembered the way his lips against hers felt made her heart race. She didn't want to feel this way, she didn't want to need him not after what he did. So selfish he was, did the servants even know? Poor Bard, Finny, and MeyRin had no idea what was about to happen. Or did they know by now heart wrenching truth that Sebastian wasn't there to protect Ciel, he was there only to kill him.**

** Elizabeths eyes filled with tears, those things she said to him, those awful things. Things she couldn't take back, what happened to her? The Elizabeth three years ago would've become a blubbering, sobbing mess, she wouldn't have survived a day on the streets, she would've begged Ciel to take her back. Instead she felt angry and a need to do something she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, to hate Ciel, to hate Sebastian. It didn't work, she loved them both dearly. Sebastian was always kind to her, he saved her life more times than she could count, she couldn't hate him no matter how bad she wanted too.**

** Lizzy sat on her bed and sighed, she laid down on the soft mattress. She ran her hand along the soft fabric of her sheets. Home didn't feel like home all of a sudden, home was the Phantomhive Manor a place she could never go back too. The phrase "Home is where the heart is" suddenly became clear to her. She loved Ciel with ever fiber of her being, she couldn't help but need him, to want him she felt things she didn't want to feel and it made her very angry. He was going to die, so very soon and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't ask Sebastian to spare Ciel, that wouldn't work, she couldn't beg Ciel to break the contract because she knew how much finding his parents killers meant to him. He needed to find the people responsible for destroying his happiness and she needed to let him. With that thought Elizabeth closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

**The snow crunched beneath her feet, she was at a funeral. A very small funeral she stood in front of a freshly dug grave, the coffin being lowered gently in it. Elizabeth looked at the tombstone "Ciel Phantomhive" confused Elizabeth looked around, none of her family was here, it was just her, the servants, Lau, Ranmao, and Undertaker standing all the way in the back. Sebastian wasn't there. There was another person, her arm linked with Lizzys. She couldn't see her face because she was staring down at the ground. Elizabeth felt something heavy on her ring finger she examined it, it was Ciels mother's ring. How did that get there? The woman who stood beside Lizzy turned head, she saw her face. Her eyes were green like Lizzys and her blue black curls swayed slightly in the sudden breeze. This girl looked at least sixteen, she was gorgeous, really really beautiful. She smiled and Lizzys heart jumped because the smile, that beautiful smile upon this beautiful girls face was Ciels. The way he used to smile before the fire, before his parents died, back when there were no demon butlers, before Madam Red died, back when everything was okay and they were all happy. Lizzy longed to see that smile light up Ciels face again, just one more time.**

**Lizzy opened her eyes to the sun blazing in them, Paula had opened the curtains, she smiled a bright beautiful smile.**

"**Good morning my lady" she said cheerfully, "breakfast is downstairs"**

"**Thanks" She said softly still wondering what that dream was about. Who was that girl? Why did she look like Ciel and Lizzy together. Why was Elizabeth wearing Rachels ring? And why wasn't any of her family members at the funeral? That girl couldn't have been who she thought, what she would look like if Lizzy and Ciel had a daughter it would never happen they would never get married therefore no ate breakfast and got dressed. Her parents decided not to make her marry Henry, decided she'd find someone on her own.**

**Lizzy didn't really feel like going out today, she was tired, she was thinking. She was feeling feeling she didn't want to feel. God she hated this, hated being in love with someone she knew she couldn't spend forever with. Paula walked into Elizabeth's bedroom carrying tea. Lizzy sat on her windowsill looking out at the streets.**

** "My lady."**

** "Yes?" She questioned turning her head**

** "What's wrong? Is it Ciel?" She asked softly, Paula always spoke so softly when she asked something personal. Elizabeth thought about telling her about the kiss. She wanted to tell someone, to get it off her chest.**

** "Yes." She answered softly looking out the window once more, she debated on throwing herself out of it many times, but decided she better not.**

** "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked setting the tray on Lizzys dresser.**

** "Yes"**

** "Okay"**

** "When I left here, I lived on the streets, I robbed places for food, I even killed two people…" Lizzy didn't look at Paula but she knew her little maid was surprised by this, "Until Ciel found me and let me stay with him. I think he was genuinely trying to keep me safe. Being in that Mansion, being around him, it was so awkward since what happened but, being there….being in his mansion with him...I've never felt more at home. So comfortable, relaxed." Lizzy looked at Paula then, shocked expression softening to a warm look as she sank on Elizabeths bed. Lizzy continued**

** "And then...I got my answer, why he broke up with me and…"**

** "And? why did he?"**

** "He's dying, Paula. He doesn't have long, not enough time to marry me." She said softly**

** "Oh my god" Paula whispered covering her mouth, "How long?"**

** "I'm waiting for the call, I'm sure it will be soon. There's one more thing"**

** "What?"**

** "He kissed me…" Lizzy said unable to hide the tiny smile.**

** "WHAT?" Paula squeaked, "Really!?"**

** "Yes, and now...he's all I think about, I don't know what to do"**

** "Go talk to him thats what you do! He may be dying but he isn't dead yet!"**

** "Master, may I come in?" Sebastian asked**

** "Yes" Ciel said placing his mother's ring back in the drawer of his desk. He sighed, "What is it you want?" he asked when Sebastian entered his study**

** "I have an idea" He said**

** "What?"**

** "Lady Elizabeth loves you, you, though you won't admit it, love her too. So, even if our contract ends in the near future I will not take your soul until after you're married and have a child." Ciel rose an eyebrow**

** "Thats awfully generous of you Sebastian, what's the catch?"**

** "Nothing, it's a deal among deals."**

** "What do I have to do?"**

** "Just say yes, Master and it'll be done. I will wait until after you and, if she'll have you now, Lady Elizabeth are married and have a child to take your soul"**

** "Yes…" Ciel said softly**

** "Splendid!" He said with a smirk as he left the room. What was that Demon up to?**

** Lizzy ringed her hands, why was she here? Why didn't she just go home. It was too late now to go back she thought as the door opened.**

** "Ah! Lady Elizabeth what a pleasant surprise, Master is up in his study" Sebastian said smiling as he stepped aside for Lizzy to enter. She went up to Ciels study and knocked softly, she learned a long time ago it was impolite to barge in like she used too. Ciel opened the door and seemed surprised to see her standing there.**

** "Couldn't stay away could you?" He asked teasingly as he stepped aside.**

** "Shut up" She said walking in, she forgot what she was going to say to him. He sat at his desk and waited for her to speak.**

** "Uh….sorry about all those awful things I said the last time I was here" She said as she closed the door\**

** "I deserved it. Dont apologize" he said, "Lizzy there's something I need to talk to you a-"**

** "You kissed me" She said suddenly she didn't mean to say it, the words just flew out, "Why?"**

** "Well thats a silly question, because I wanted too." **

** "But why after everything did you choose to do it at that time?"**

** "I...didn't want you to leave…I didn't want to lose you again."**

** "Again? You never me had back" She said, she immediately felt bad. The look on his face, he looked slightly hurt, "I'm sorry…."**

** "No, I'm sorry. Don't worry Elizabeth, it won't happen again" he looked down at his paperwork and started to work on it. He thought she would leave after that, but she just stood there. Her heart racing suddenly, oh god she loved him, so much it hurt which was why she wasn't the least bit surprised when the words she'd been wanting to say since he kissed her came flying out of her mouth.**

** "Do it again" She said quickly he looked up at her, blinking a surprised look on his face as he stood up.**

** "What?" He asked**

** "Do it again." She said it slower this time, "Kiss me again" he didn't hesitate he walked over to her, she met him halfway and as he wrapped his arms around her she wrapped hers around his neck their lips collided again. He broke it after a little while, just so he could say it.**

** "Lizzy I love you" he said, "Marry me."**

** "What? What about the contract?"**

** "I'll explain it all later, just say yes" he said she smiled**

** "Yes" She whispered, he kissed her again and again and again.**

**A/N: Yaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
